I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus of forming a bale and more particularly relates to automatic apparatus for forming and strapping bales of paper or other similar material.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As indicated above, this invention relates to apparatus which will form and strap a bale automatically with a minimum amount of manual attention. Prior automatic baling apparatus known to applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,161 and 3,613,556. The present invention provides automatic operation but with apparatus of considerably simplified construction and therefore of considerably lower cost.